Koizora
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura tahu Naruto yang saat ini di dekatnya bukanlah Naruto kekasihnya dulu. dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terpesona pada Naruto yang selalu berusaha mempesonanya, dia ingin setia pada satu pria tapi bisakah dia bertahan di saat seorang pria yang memiliki rupa dan nama yang sama dengan kakasihnya dulu mencoba memasuki hatinya. /AU, OOC, LEMON AND HARD LEMON.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Setelah memastikan semua karyawan keluar dari ruangan tempat Sakura bekerja Naruto dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku jas berjalan dengan Gaya kalem khas seorang Namikaze memasuki ruangan besar itu. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan tegap dengan setelan jas hitam itu berdiri di samping meja kerja Sakura yang sedang membereskan map di mejanya. Wanita berusia 27thn berrambut merah muda itu menyadari kehadiran atasannya, Menarik nafas pelan Sakura mengambil map yang tergelatak di atas meja lalu memasukkan map itu ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam saat Sakura melewatinya dengan mata terpejam, wangi lembut wanita itu begitu menggoda indra penciumannya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara berat atasannya. "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini saat berdekatan denganku." Sakura menahan nafasnya beberapa saat, dadanya sesak, rasanya sakit sekali. Mencengkram bagian dada kirinya "Bukan urusanmu." Sakura berkata lirih lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menyadari salah satu benda berharganya terjatuh.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, **'selalu seperti ini'** batinnya putus asa. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya tertarik pada seorang wanita, saat pertama kali melihat Sakura saat dia pertama menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan ayahnya, setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Konoha dan mengurus cabang perusahaan di Suna, Naruto melihat ada yang berbeda dari wanita itu. Tatapan mata Sakura saat pertama melihatnya begitu dalam, lembut dan sarat akan rasa rindu, seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sebelum wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya kemudian pergi berlalu. Sakura seperti menyimpan sesuatu, dia selalu menghindar, berlari saat dia berada di dekatnya dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Naruto sudah berusaha mendekati Sakura dengan cara halus dan sedikit kasar tapi nihil, itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Dan entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis itu, kalau dia mau dia bisa mendapatkan 5 atau lebih wanita yang lebih cantik dari Sakura, mengencaninya lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja, tapi dia tidak bisa. Mengusap wajahnya kasar Naruto mendudukan bokong di meja Sakura lalu mengacak rambutnya. Naruto tahu perasaan apa ini, dia bukan pria bodoh yang tidak memahami perasaannya sendiri.

Menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah malas Naruto memungut buku berwarna mencolok di lantai di samping meja Sakura. Warnanya Orange, bersampul polos, ukurunnya tidak begitu besar, buku itu terlihat seperti buku catatan. Setelah puas memperhatikan buku di tangannya Naruto berranjak dari duduknya, 'Sepertinya ini milik Sakura' lalu berlari menyusul Sakura.

OoO

"Arghh..." Mengacak rambutnya frustasi Naruto mengerang sebal. Sudah mencari di setiap penjuru kantor tapi dia tidak menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Ini sudah malam kantornya juga sudah sepi seharusnya tidak sulit mencari wanita berrambut merah muda di kantor yang sudah sepi seperti ini. Menatap sejenak buku orange di tangannya Naruto mendekati tempat parkir khusus di mana ada mobilnya yang menunggu di sana.

"Namikaze-sama." Sapa orang yang menjaga mobil Naruto saraya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Trimakasih sudah mau menjaga mobilku." Ucap Natuto tulus seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya Namikaze-sama." Naruto di kenal sebagai bos paling ramah di kantor, dia juga tidak segan-segan membantu bawahannya. Type bos idaman.

Naruto baru akan melajukan mobilnya tapi dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ibiki sebelum dia pergi. "Ibiki-san."

Ibiki, pria yang menjaga mobil Naruto tadi, mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk saat Naruto memanggil namanya. "Hai. Namikaze-sama."

"Apa kau melihat Haruno."

"Ah, Haruno-san. Haruno-san sudah pulang 10mnt yang lalu, mungkin dia masih menunggu bus di halte."

"Hn. Trimakasih." Sebelum benar-benar pergi Naruto memberikan tip pada Ibiki. "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Eh." Ibiki tampak kaget melihat uang pemberian Naruto yang cukup banyak tak berselang lama pria bertubuh besar itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih Namikaze-sama." Ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepala berulang-ulang.

"Pulanglah, biarkan Ebisu menggantikan pekerjaanmu, aku dengar adikmu sakit. Lebih baik kau merawatnya." Naruto melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan Ibiki yang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana dia tahu." Gumam Ibiki tidak percaya.

OoO

Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari halte bus, memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk sendiri di sana. Naruto menatap buku di sampingnya lalu menatap Sakura, dia terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Bingung, apa dia harus mengembalikan buku itu atau membacanya lebih dulu.

"Membacanya." Naruto bergumam lalu membuka buku orange itu.

**Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki.**

"Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto." Gumamnya bingung. Jadi buku ini bukan milik Sakura tapi milik orang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto kembali membaca nama pemilik buku itu, dia tidak salah lihat. Di sana dengan jelas tertulis Naruto Uzumaki, dia bingung kenapa nama pemilik buku itu mirip dengan namanya.

**Aku dan kakakku, Karin Uzumaki, di besarkan bibi Tsunade dan paman Jiraya. Kami hidup berempat di perumahan kecil yang tidak jauh dari sebuah sekolah di mana aku menuntut ilmu di sana, orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA dan di takuti semua penghuni sekolah. Aku seorang pemuda pembuat onar tapi aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu, satu tahun yang lalu dokter memfonisku. Dia bilang aku menderita ****Tumor pada Fosa Posterior, ****dan karena itu juga aku membeli buku ini seperti anak perempuan aku menuliskan semuanya disini dengan harapan suatu hari nanti buku ini bisa membuat orang-orang yang aku sayangi tidak melupakan keberadaanku bila aku pergi untuk selamanya. Aku sempat berfikir aku tidak butuh cinta karena aku rasa aku sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupanku saat ini sampai hari penerimaan siswa baru tiba, aku melihatnya... dia begitu mencolok di antara teman-temannya, dia penuh dengan semangat, senyumnya bagaikan matahari pagi, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan penglihatanku darinya, dia seperti magnet dia begitu mempesona. Sakura Haruno-**

OoO

Menutup buku di tangannya Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sakura yang menunggu bus di halte, memperhatikan wanita itu yang sedang mengacak-acak isi tas kerjanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Penuh semangat, ceria dan suka tertawa, kau bodoh Naruto. Dia tidak ubahnya seperti boneka yang tidak bisa berekspresi." Sakura yang dia kenal sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang tertulis di buku, dia kaku, penyendiri dan tidak mudah tersenyum apa lagi tertawa. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi lain dari Sakura, wajah merah karena panik wanita itu begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Satu alis pirang Naruto naik saat melihat Bus yang di tunggu wanita itu datang tapi wanita itu malah pergi dari halte, berlari ke arah kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Naruto mengikutinya diam-diam. Pria tampan itu duduk manis di depan kemudi seraya terus memperhatikan Sakura yang masuk kedalam. Hampir satu jam Naruto menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sakura. Naruto baru membuka pintu mobil, ingin menyusul Sakura takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan pada wanita itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sakura keluar dengan kepala menunduk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Wanita berrambut ikal itu menyusuri jalan yang di lewatinya dengan kepala menunduk, rambut merah mudanya bergoyang lembut saat dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri tempatnya yang di lewatinya.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya pelan mengikuti Sakura tanpa di curigai wanita itu. Satu tetes air jatuh di kaca depan mobil di susul tetesan-tetesan yang lain.

Hujan semakin deras tapi Sakura tetap berdiri di tengah hujan. Kedua tangannya saling memeluk satu sama lain, mencari sedikit kehangatan, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis perlahan tapi pasti dia menangis di bawah derasnya hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto berteriak dari kejauhan seraya berlari mendekati Sakura. Pria berrambut pirang itu melepas jasnya lalu menyelimuti bahu Sakura yang bergetar. "Ku antar kau pulang. Ayo." Paksa Naruto.

"Buku, bukuku hilang." Sakura mengisak di sela kata-katanya.

"Kau bisa mencarinya besok pagi."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Naruto menghela nafas, "dengar, kalau kau ke hujanan kau bisa sakit. Dan aku tidak suka kau membolos saat pekerjaanmu menumpuk. Ku antar kau pulang."

Sakura tak bergeming. Dia tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri, "Apa kau menemukan bukuku? Warnanya orange bersampul polos seperti buku catatan." Di tatapnya Naruto penuh harap. "Buku it-"

Mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar Naruto memotong kata-kata Sakura. "Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan apapun." Sakura menangis. Naruto bingung harus melakuan apa, memberikan buku itu 'tidak!' Dia ingin tahu apa isi buku mencolok itu sampai Sakura menangisinya dan sedikit penasaran siapa itu **Naruto Uzumaki**. Dengan ragu Naruto menarik Sakura lembut dalam pelukkannya. Tidak ada penolakan, Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati setiap tetes air yang membasahi tubuhnya dan wangi khas tubuh Sakura. Mencengkram kemeja Naruto erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih Sakura semakin menangis pedih. Dia sangat merindukan saat-saat ini tapi... pria yang memeluknya bukan Naruto kekasihnya, dia pria lain yang memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama.

OoO

Setelah mengantar Sakura yang tertidur di dalam mobilnya dengan selamat ke rumah gadis itu dan mendapat tatapan yang menurutnya aneh dari ayah gadis itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang karena merasa risih dengan kedua orang tua Sakura yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Membuka pintu rumahnya Naruto tersenyum jahil saat melihat Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang beciuman, dengan sang ayah yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya menindih tubuh sang ibu yang mengerang di tindihan tubuh liat dan kekar Ayahnya, di sofa ruang keluarga. Naruto berdehem menggoda, "Aku memang bukan anak kecil, tapi tidak bisakah Too-chan dan Kaa-chan melakukannya di kamar." Minato dan Kushina kaget mendengar suara putra tunggalnya yang terkesan menggoda mereka, reflek keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Pipi Kushina merona 'ughh... dasar Minato sialan.' Kesalnya dalam hati karena Minato menyerangnya di depan Naruto membuat dia malu pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ah, Naruto." Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Malu rasanya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di depan Naruto yang sudah dewasa mengingat usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda sang ayah yang kikuk. "Aku ke atas." Lalu menaiki anak tangga yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

OoO

Mengusap rambut pirang basahnya Naruto duduk di atas ranjang dengan buku orange di tangan kirinya, dia memakai kaus putih polos dengan celana pijama sebagai bawahannya, Naruto menumpuk bantal lalu menyandarkan punggunya di sana. Dia sedang malas membaca tapi sangat penasaran dengan buku di tangannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membalik-balik lembar demi lembar buku itu, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto menghentikan membalik lembar buku saat melihat sesuatu yang menyelip di tengah halaman buku. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di sana, kedua pipi Naruto merona dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah melihat foto fulgar yang tersimpan di sana, mungkin efeknya tidak akan separah ini kalau itu bukan foto telanjang Sakura dengan seorang pria berrambut kuning cerah. "Ini gila." Naruto terus menatap foto itu lekad. Wajah polos Sakura yang penuh peluh terlihat sayu dan pasrah dengan rambut merah muda yang berantakan di atas bantal

###

Hutang NaruSaku aku cuma satu kan ya? Jadi gak papa dong buat lagi. Aku gak jamin fic ini bagus dan enak di baca. Fic ini terinspirasi dari J-Movie "Koizora" nanti ada beberap adegan yang mirip Koizora Contohnya: Saat Hiro menanam bunga untuk Mika, buat replika pelangi dan mengajak Mika bolos dan melakukan 'itu' di rumahnya. NaruSaku juga nanti ada adegan kaya gitu... #plak! Serius! Saya gak bisa buat fic NS tanpa 'Itu'

#Kabuuurrr...


End file.
